sstory_timefandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother - Wikia Edition - Fearless Contestants
'Big Brother - Wikia Edition - Fearless Contestants '''is the second episode of Big Brother 2016. It was released on the 30th of August. Fearless Contestants ''22:24 in the Big Brother house , Claire , Tom and Criminal are talking strategy '' Tom : I cant believe Douche Hottie was put up for elimination Criminal : Mate I had to get rid of good players , Douche Hottie was a distraction to you , he could have blackmailed you with a blowjob Tom : Shut up I gave him like 15 blowjobs already Claire : Both of you shut the fuck up , we need to get rid of Bone Hilda Criminal : Bone Hilda is a Babe Hilda , what the fuck Claire : Yeah but thinking strategy get rid of her ''Angelle walks in Angelle : Who? Tom : Ugh Angelle : Why? Criminal : For fuck sake Angelle : WTF Criminal : Bye Angele : Wot 11:32 in the big brother house everyone is sitting down for the eviction Chanel : House this is Chanel I can no reveal that Douche Hottie you are evicted from the Big Brother hosue Douche : Bye Guys Tom : Douche no why Nanette : Goodbye Everyone hugs the bitches Tom : GIVE ME FREE BLOWJOBS Douche leaves the house Mandy : Shame , let me get to the cig place now Bela : I haven't smoked , let's see how it feels Mandy and Bela walk to the smoking area Criminal : I love smoking , Bye bitches Nanette , Angela , Fearless Diva and Bone Hilda are talking on the couch Nanette : That was a shocking Angela : Yeah Fearless why are you still here Bone Hilda : Yeah bitch your going to go tomorrow and I will make sure of it Fearless : COME ON GUYS , LETS ALL BE FRIENDS , WHEN I BECOME FAMOUS I WILL WRITE BOOKS ABOUT YOU AND WE WILL ALL BE FRIENDS Bone Hilda : The book will probs the trashy Nanette : Trashy like you fearless Fearless : Why are you all so mean Fearless runs into the diary room Diary Room : Please Leave Fearless : But I want to speak to you Diary Room : I don't so fuck off or leave Fearless gets up and leaves Fearless : Fuck you bitch 1:45 in the big brother house most people are getting ready for bed but Sister Whore Sassy , Queen Steph , Mandy and Bela are awake Sister : Ahh Praise The Lord Bela : what the fuck are you doing Sister : Shut the fuck up bitch , I am praising the Lord, come cleanse your soul with me Bela : No fuck off Mandy : So Drama Bitch , why do you whine about the wikia Steph : Shut the fuck up Mandy , I will get rid of your ass on this show in seconds Mandy : Sure bitch Steph : I have connections bitch Mandy : Connections to pussy ass bitches Mandy gets up and walks to Bela Bela : Ugh can Steph just shut the fuck up Mandy : I know right Bela : She probs smuggled weed in and fucking is doing meth out back Mandy : Meth out back , where? Mandy runs outside Bela : What the fuck 3:52 in the big brother house everyone is in bed but Red Cougar and Bone Hilda are bitching Bone Hilda : Okay so Fearless Diva must go tomorrow Red Cougar : No Tom must , I hate gay people Bone Hilda : You homophobic cunt , I thought I could trust you , clearly not you fake bitch Red Cougar : Whatever bitch your fucking just bones how are you alive Bone Hilda : I will literally chop you in half bitch They both get up and start fighting Chanel : Oh ups sorry about that , see you next episode :) Chanel : OKAY BITCHES FUCKING STOP Tom : This is so hot Category:Shows by "The Criminal" Category:Episodes of "Big Brother"